Para o bem e para o mal
by Lady Nix
Summary: “O destino de cada ser humano é conjugar a sua vida com a estrela sob a qual ele veio ao mundo. Alguns nascem sob uma boa estrela, outros sob uma má e muitos ainda a procuram.” Uma breve história com o Aioros e Aiolia.


**PARA O BEM E PARA O MAL**

_"O destino de cada ser humano é conjugar a sua vida com a estrela sob a qual ele veio ao mundo. Alguns nascem sob uma boa estrela, outros sob uma má e muitos ainda a procuram."  
- Seiya  
_  


  
Um grito angustiante ecoou pelos campos. 

O pequeno Aioros, que tratava fastidiosamente de remexer a terra, saltou, acordando subitamente da sonolência em que imergira com a repetição da tarefa.

Largou a enxada que lhe calejava já as mãos por dois anos e correu encosta abaixo, rumo à pequena casa onde sabia estar sua mãe. Tinha a certeza que fora ela quem gritara, reconheceria sempre aquela voz, por mais alterada que estivesse.

Com o rústico casinhoto já em plena vista, mas ainda longe de o alcançar, Aioros viu a sua mãe, segurando algo, a sair porta fora, cambaleantemente perturbada com o que quer que fosse que a tivesse feito gritar.

Assim que Aioros entrou na sombra da casa, ele sinistramente soube o que acontecera. Estava um homem debruçado sobre a mesa, inerte, cara fantasmagoricamente pálida. O pequeno aproximou-se o mais silenciosamente possível, com medo talvez de acordar o morto, e olhou bem para a cara do seu pai, que retrataria agora para toda a eternidade aquele brevíssimo instante que precedeu a sua entrada no mundo dos mortos e todo o espanto que a acompanhou.

Os seus olhos estavam fixos naquela sombra que outrora fora o seu pai e começavam-lhe a arder à custa de lágrimas que não caíam, tão surpresas quanto eles dois. O silêncio começou a moer os ouvidos de Aioros, perfurando até que atingiu um nervo. A casa nunca estava tão silenciosa assim! Ele tinha que ir ter com a sua mãe, de certeza que levara o pequeno Aiolia consigo e precisaria também o apoio dele, Aioros.

Desatou mais uma vez a correr, desta feita seguindo os passos da mãe. Não havia sinal dela em parte alguma, mas a estrada estava bem marcada no solo e não havia outro caminho possível a tomar. Correu e correu, ágil como as cabras de que tantas vezes tomara conta nas montanhas e que tivera que perseguir por caminhos impossíveis a qualquer homem adulto.

A paisagem que passava por ele apressadamente logo começou a formar na sua cabeça uma imagem negra. Era uma zona que ele bem conhecia e o sítio onde a estrada iria inevitavelmente desembocar tinha um historial legendariamente trágico.

Finalmente alcançou a sua mãe. Como temia, encontrava-se à beira da falésia mais alta da região, de onde se contava que se iam atirar as camponesas de corações tão partidos quanto aquela pedra que rasgava a paisagem.

O longo cabelo da mulher ainda muito jovem esvoaçava desamparadamente na corrente de ar que subia precipício acima e ela segurava fortemente um bebé nos braços. Aioros não conseguia ver a sua cara, ela estava voltada de costas para ele.

— Mãe... — falou-lhe ele, baixinho de modo a não a assustar, mas também por estar paralisado de medo. Ela voltou-se logo para ele como se já o esperasse.

— Aioros... o teu pai... ele... — custava-lhe a falar por entre os soluços do choro, os seus belíssimos olhos azuis-esverdeados escondidos por trás da cortina de lágrimas que ampliavam os capilares cheios de sangue e... loucura?

— Mãe, sai daí, vem ter comigo aqui — disse-lhe Aioros gentilmente, mas na verdade segurando o coração nas mãos.

— Não, anda cá, meu filho... é assim que... tem que ser... — estendeu-lhe a mão, que de repente parecia a Aioros nada mais que uma garra ossuda e exangue. Começou também a chorar, o que de certa forma acalmou a mãe, e aproximou-se cuidadosamente da beira do penhasco.

— Isso... e quando eu disser, saltamos... sim? — a cara da mãe contorceu-se num sorriso, como quem tinha pela primeira vez a certeza absolutíssima do que devia fazer. Aioros chorava cada vez mais, dizendo que não com a cabeça, mas sem forças para mais nada.

— Dá-me... o Aiolia, mãe... eu seguro nele... anda para casa mãe! — Ela pensou e ainda com o mesmo sorriso descabido passou-lhe o pequeno fardo para as mãos. Respirava cada vez mais fundo, estaria a saborear os últimos momentos de vida? Depois, uma gargalhada histérica rolou-lhe dos lábios abaixo. A loucura apoderava-se cada vez mais dela, a sua cabeça mexia-se ao ritmo de tiques e estremecimentos fora do comum e os seus olhos giravam indecisos de um ponto para outro. — Mãe...

— Vamos, Aioros. É agora — fungou uma última vez, secou as lágrimas ao punho do vestido e tirou o fio que trazia ao pescoço. — Vou deixar isto aqui para que todos saibam que é aqui que nós repousamos para sempre! — disse a Aioros, com uma lúcida e cristalina loucura que o assustou para lá do humanamente concebível. Agarrou o seu irmãozinho, procurando travar o próprio tremer que o abalava.

E com um último sorriso, ela lançou-se. Aioros fechou os olhos, os seus joelhos cederam e desta vez foi o seu grito acompanhado do choro de protesto do seu irmão que fizeram estremecer o ar daquele pacato local, seguindo a sua mãe e o seu pai até à eternidade.

Aioros teria ficado mais tempo à beira daquela falésia, derrotado e esgotado, se apenas o clima tivesse sido mais clemente. As pesadas nuvens cinzentas que ameaçaram durante todo o dia cumpriram a sua promessa de chuva, tão gélida quanto o vento, e tal como o Sol brilhara somente através do filtro cinzento, também a Lua mal se via.

Aioros conseguia sentir o irmão a tremer nos seus braços de frio, frágil na sua condição de bebé. Ergueu-se custosamente, as pernas recusavam-se a colaborar devidamente, e encaminhou-se para casa. Mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos, pesados de tanto lamento, e concentrava-se herculeamente em não largar o irmão e em continuar a pôr um pé em frente do outro.

Casa à vista, recortada contra o céu salpicado de estrelas que tantos dizem conter o destino deste mundo. Mas aquela não era mais a sua casa. Nenhuma luz se via pelas janelas, nem mesmo pela porta que tinha ficado aberta. Não havia nenhuma lareira acesa para aquecer os recantos e, sobretudo, não havia mais ninguém a morar lá a não ser um rapaz de sete anos e o seu irmão de quatro meses.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e deixou-se cair ao chão, juntando as suas lágrimas à chuva que o cobria. Aiolia, que adormecera com a exaustão depois de tanta agitação, também acordara e juntava o seu choro ao do irmão. Estava molhado, frio e com fome.

Aioros subitamente apercebera-se da responsabilidade que recaíra sobre ele. Não pôde fazer nada pela mãe e estavam os dois sozinhos no mundo agora. Cabia-lhe a ele, Aioros, o mais velho, o dever de olhar pelo seu irmão também. Mas como criar uma criança de quatro meses que chora pela mãe?...

Começou por se levantar e trocar as roupas molhadas de Aiolia por umas secas. Aconchegou-o bem no meio de cobertores de lã e acendeu a lareira da sala principal.

As chamas reflectiram-se no rosto lívido do seu pai que estava ainda sentado e de bruços sobre a mesa. Aioros virou a cara à visão terrífica e foi para a cozinha.

Procurou por todos os armários por um púcaro e leite. Depois de os revistar a todos, finalmente encontrou. Despejou o leite todo no púcaro e deixou-o ao lume para ferver. Entretanto, efectuou nova procura, desta feita pelo biberão. Sabia bem onde ele devia estar, mas o choro do seu irmão, a lembrança da sua mãe a sorrir-lhe antes de se atirar e a visão das chamas a brincarem sobre o rosto morto do seu pai não o deixavam pensar. Era muita coisa ao mesmo tempo.

O leite começava a sair por fora. Fervera demais. Aioros pegou desastradamente no púcaro de alumínio, arrependendo-se seriamente ao queimar a mão. Fechou os olhos para se acalmar, tentando bloquear e ignorar por uns momentos o s berros que vinham da sala. Só lhe apetecia juntar-se a ele, mas não podia.

Agora com a pega, despejou o leite para dentro do biberão de uma só tirada. Mais uma vez, muito houve que foi parar ao chão. Já ia a dar o leite assim mesmo ao bebé, mas por sorte apercebeu-se à última da hora de que ainda estava a ferver. Sem paciência para mais, juntou água fresca ao leite do biberão e foi mesmo assim.

Encostou-se à parede ao lado da lareira, sentado no chão e a dar leite ao seu irmão que pegava ao colo. E foi assim que a exaustão o apanhou e Aioros adormeceu.

O sono, negro e profundo a princípio, tornou-se gradualmente mais e mais inquietante. Fantasmas começaram a percorrer a mente de Aioros, a girar cada vez mais rápido, a aproximarem-se cada vez mais. Um sorriso convidativo da sua mãe para ele se juntar a ela na morte, para ele se lançar no abismo, a ele e ao seu irmão, depois o seu pai com a mesma oferta, chamas dos infernos a queimarem-lhe a cara, um olhar de demente a puxá-lo para mais e mais próximo...

Acordou.

Casa às escuras, as abafado com o calor e o cheiro da lenha que ardera e se extinguira. A chuva parara e o cheiro a terra molhada também se começava a infiltrar. Aiolia dormia tranquilo na segurança dos seus braços e o som da sua respiração era o único que se ouvia, enquanto do outro lado da casa vinha o cheiro a Morte.

Aioros pousou o seu irmão no tapete e tacteou o caminho até à cozinha, onde acendeu uma vela. Retirando coragem do pequeno foco de luz, passou em frente às brasas mortas da lareira, que partilhavam o calor com a noite e esfriavam, até chegar ao pé do pai. Deixou a vela no candelabro de latão gasto e amolgado que estava por cima da mesa e aproximou-se do pai pelas costas. Não queria ter de voltar a olhar para aquela cara de lábios descolorados e tornados roxos. O próprio toque do corpo frio lhe fazia impressão, mas sabia que não podia deixa-lo ali. Foi com muito esforço que arrastou o homem que o criara e que tinha três vezes o seu tamanho para o exterior.

As nuvens tinham desaparecido e a Lua dava-lhe sombra aos passos. Contendo as lágrimas, pois achava que já chorara demais, Aioros foi até ao barracão ao lado da casa, onde dormiam os animais e guardavam os instrumentos para a lavoura. Não teve que procurar para encontrar uma pá.

A chuva do início da noite deixara a terra solta ao secar e Aioros pôde enterrar o pai ao lado da casa que havia construído com as próprias mãos para a família que criara, praticamente destruída. Só restava agora a Aioros um fantasma para enfrentar e enterrar. Seguiu a boa madrasta Lua até à falésia onde estivera mais cedo. A luz argentina da rainha da noite prendia-se num pequeno objecto. Aioros pegou no fio da mãe, pô-lo ao pescoço e despediu-se dela pela última vez.

Ao chegar a casa já a noite ia avançada mas longe de terminar. Sem qualquer sono ou desejo de dormir, sentou-se pesadamente na mesa da sala principal. Não no lugar do topo, porque esse pertencia ao seu pai, o patriarca, e sempre seria seu. Sentou-se no do lado. Aioros pensava no que fazer. Como sobreviveriam ele e o seu irmão agora que estavam completamente sós?

Eram pobres, não tinham qualquer dinheiro na verdade, pois sempre tinham sobrevivido à custa da terra naquele lugarejo remoto. Tinham sido auto-suficientes.

Aioros podia continuar com o trabalho do seu pai, trabalhar a terra como ele fizera, mas duvidava que desse nalguma coisa. Mesmo só com sete anos, tinha já consciência de que não sabia tanto como o seu pai e, por muito trabalhador que fosse, nunca iria conseguir aguentar. Mas então, o quê?

Oh mãe, pai... porque morreram vocês? Não é justo, não mereciam...

Havia outra alternativa. Ir para a cidade. Aioros sabia que havia uma grande cidade ao fundo da estrada de terra batida. Fora lá uma vez com a mãe quando ela tinha ido comprar galinhas... mas era uma cidade enorme, decerto ele e Aiolia se perderiam por lá.

E depois? E se nos perdermos? Até parece que há aqui alguma coisa para que voltar.

Mas havia outra coisa ainda. Dinheiro. Eles não tinham nenhum e tão-pouco tinham sítio onde ficar. Aioros lembrava-se bem de, quando lá tinha estado com a mãe, lhe ter perguntado porque é que havia senhores a dormir na rua quando estava tanto frio. A resposta não lhe agradava.

Vendo as cabras. Devem dar-nos dinheiro suficiente para termos onde ficar, pelo menos. Depois, arranjo um trabalho. De qualquer maneira, não nos aguentamos se ficarmos aqui.

Mente resolvida, decisão tomada. Aioros foi buscar a sua sacola de pano e encheu-a só com o indispensável. Pôs lá tudo o que pudesse valer alguns tostões, uma manta quente, biberão do seu irmão e ainda as roupas que coubessem. Também não convinha ir muito pesado. Aioros era um rapaz forte para a idade, mas não deixava de ter só sete anos. Depois de tudo isso, foi voltar a dormir para junto de Aiolia à espera que o Sol o ajudasse no próximo dia.

E assim foi. Céu limpo em pleno Inverno, temperatura amena. Um dia perfeito para uma viagem, especialmente quando se vai andar com um bebé e uma data de cabras rebeldes atrás. Felizmente não estavam muito implicativas nessa manhã, pareciam até meio assustadas por estarem num lugar desconhecido e contentavam-se em seguir Aioros, o seu pastor.

Não houve grandes problemas, mas assim que chegaram à primeira aldeia achou por bem vender logo os animais. Foi um alívio. Se por um lado valiam mais dinheiro do que esperara, por outro soube-lhe bem deixar para trás aqueles animais de pupilas estranhas que o desconcertavam. Também lhe seria mais fácil avançar na estrada assim, e sem mais demoras, embolsou a saca com o pouco que ganhara e fez-se à estrada.

Mesmo livres de cabras, quinquilharias, bugigangas e afins, pelo final da tarde ainda não tinham chegado à cidade. Aioros esquecera-se de contar com as pausas absolutamente necessárias para dar o leite ao irmão. Com tudo isso, começava a recear que caísse a noite e eles ainda estivessem longe.

Medos infundados, a Lua trouxe-lhes mais luzes que o habitual e a esplendorosa cidade portuária logo se abriu perante Aioros.

Era uma vista linda. Candeeiros alinhados na estrada marginal que percorria a fronteira com o mar, de luzes amarelas a espelharem-se nas águas negras e calmas. As luzes demarcavam uma teia de ruas e subiam pela encosta sobre a qual a cidade tinha sido construída, pontos contrastantes com o escuro da terra que se misturava com o céu. Eram estrelas na terra, pensou Aioros, e aquela tornar-se-ia uma das suas paisagens preferidas.

Mas foi no alto da colina que ele viu as marcas de um antigo império destroçado. Era linda e brilhante, a cidade aninhada sob a acrópole, e desconhecendo como ou porquê, Aioros soube-lhe o nome: Atenas.

Deixando o apreciar da cidade nocturna para outra altura, Aioros apressou-se a entrar naquele emaranhado luminoso que o fascinara de longe. Ao primeiro sítio que viu onde poderia passar a noite com o seu irmão, não foi cedo de certeza porque tarde já o era há muito, bateu à porta e pediu alojamento. Foi um velhote que o atendeu e a sua força surpreendeu Aioros, pois o barulho que a porta fez quando lha fechou na cara ainda lhe ficou a ressoar nos tímpanos por um bom bocado.

Não se querendo deixar deitar abaixo, ia a continuar a andar pela rua fora, à procura de outro lugar, quando ouviu alguém a chamá-lo. Olhou em volta e viu uma mulher a fazer-lhe sinais de uma varanda. Foi ter com ela, mas assim que o viu aproximar-se, a mulher deixou a varanda e fechou as portadas. Aioros realmente desanimou, até que depois a porta que dava para a calçada por baixo da varanda se abriu e iluminou o passeio com luz dourada.

— Rapazinho, que andas tu a fazer na rua a estas horas da noite? — sussurrou-lhe ela, trazendo-o sem cerimónias para dentro do prédio. — Ainda por cima com um bebé! Não sabes que é perigoso andar por aí assim?! — Aioros baixou a cabeça, reconhecendo a verdade na admoestação, mas que podia fazer ele?

— Morávamos fora da cidade e resolvemos vir viver para cá. Só a estas horas é que chegámos. — A mulher apertava um xaile contra si e só sabia fazer caras estranhas em reacção ao que ouvia.

— Isso parece-me uma história muito estranha, mas contas-ma melhor em minha casa. Vem — subiu as estreitas escadas comuns até ao primeiro andar, onde sacou duma chave do bolso e abriu a porta a uma sala aconchegadora.

— Obrigado, senhora. É muito gentil em... — ela calou-o enfiando-lhe uma bolacha boca abaixo.

— Zut! Mostra-me cá esse bebé... oh, céus, mas está gelado, o pobrezinho... aio que olhos tão lindos que tu tens! És uma lindeza, és sim senhor! — E entregou-se a mil cuidados para aquecer Aiolia, dar-lhe leite, arranjar-lhe um sítio para dormir, e sempre a falar na língua universal entre mães e bebés. Tudo enquanto Aioros mastigava a sua bolacha seca e invejava ligeiramente, ao mesmo tempo agradecendo, a atenção a mais que o seu irmão recebia. Não havia de haver mulher que resistisse a Aiolia quando ele crescesse...

— Pronto, o pequeno já está a dormir confortável! E agora tu. Como te chamas? Conta-me lá essa história, mas com pés e cabeça desta vez.

— Sou Aioros e aquele é o meu irmão Aiolia. Vivíamos numa casa no meio do campo, mas os nossos pais morreram e ficámos sozinhos. Não temos mais família e por isso achei que o melhor a fazer era virmos para a cidade. Eu posso arranjar um emprego, não me importo de trabalhar, e cá sempre temos mais hipóteses. A mulher não conseguia deixar de bocejar de sono, mas era só devido ao avançado da hora, porque olhava para Aioros cheia de compaixão.

— Oh, vem cá, meu bem... Ora que esta, a vida tem cada uma! — disse abraçando o jovem. — Podem ficar cá em minha casa por agora, mas no final da semana chagam os meus filhos e vou deixar de ter lugar para vocês cá... — Aioros alegrou-se.

— A sério? Até ao final da semana? — A mulher ficou contente também, por poder aliviar a carga ao rapazinho. Sim, porque no final de contas, Aioros ainda era muito novo. — Obrigado, senhora, obrigado! Não sei como agradecer-lhe! Por essa altura já espero ter sítio onde trabalhar e casa para mim e para o Aio... — não pôde terminar porque interrompeu-o um bocejo enorme. A mulher segurou-o pelos ombros e dirigiu-o para um quarto.

— Essa cama já está feita e tudo! Trata de dormires porque deves estar cansadíssimo, pequeno! — Ia a fechar a porta para deixar Aioros a sós, quando se lembrou: — É verdade, já me ia esquecendo, o meu é Matilde.

No dia seguinte, Aioros acordou ao cheiro de ovos mexidos, torradas com manteiga e café quentinho, acabado de fazer. Vestiu-se logo, pensando imediatamente em ir ver como estava Aiolia.

Não estava na sala, e a primeira coisa que viu quando entrou na divisão seguinte, não foi a mesa repleta de comida, nem a frigideira que estava ao lume a fazer ainda mais. Foi Aiolia a brincar com a D. Martilde, que o deixava mexer em tudo e mais alguma coisa.

— Bom dia. Ele deve gostar mesmo de si, D. Matilde — cumprimentou Aioros ao entrar na cozinha. Ao ouvir a voz do irmão, Aiolia voltou logo a cabecinha para ele.

— Bom dia! Dormiste bem? — O pequeno anuiu energeticamente, tinha estado mais estafado do que pensara, na noite anterior. — Ainda bem! Agora come que também precisas. Tudo o que está aí na mesa é para desaparecer! — Aioros ficou a olhar para ela. — Menos o café, claro. Isso faz-te mal. Vamos, toca lá a comer!

Decidiu comer só uma torrada e provar os ovos, também não queria abusar da simpatia da senhora, mas se há coisas que são inevitáveis aquela era uma delas. Ela começou logo a despejar-lhe quantidades industriais de comida para o prato.

— Não sejas tímido! Como é que queres arranjar um trabalho se não comeres? Depois não tens força! Quando saíres daqui podes passar a fome que quiseres, mas debaixo do meu tecto é que não! — Não havia muita resistência a oferecer. Não quando o seu estômago roncava e a boca salivava de fome como o fazia! — Quantos anos tens?

— Sete — disse ele pelo meio de uma boca cheia de torrada quente.

— E esta lindeza de bebé que é tão parecida com o irmão? — Perguntou, obviamente referindo-se a Aiolia.

— Quatro meses — respondeu Aioros depois de engolir tudo com um pouco de esforço, gostando de ouvir o elogio.

— Nossa, ainda é tão pequeno! — Estava espantada, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada. — Posso ficar a tomar conta dele durante o dia, se quiseres. Na verdade, acho que era melhor. Ainda começa a chover... e este Inverno não é nada de fiar!

E assim foi que, depois de muita comida lhe ter passado temporariamente pelo prato e depois de muitos agradecimentos, Aioros saiu para a rua, sem saber bem onde começar a procurar trabalho. Não tinha a certeza sobre que tipo de tarefa podia cumprir, só que era trabalhador e estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa, desde que lhe pagassem.

Decidiu entrar em todas as lojas, mercearias e drogarias que lhe aparecessem à frente e perguntar directamente se havia alguma coisa que ele pudesse fazer. E em todas as lojas, mercearias e drogarias por que passou, cordialmente, ou na maioria das vezes não, o puseram no olho da rua.

Chegou o final do dia, e Aioros continuava sem quaisquer resultados. Foi com ar desanimado que voltou para casa da D. Matilde. Ela bem que fez o seu melhor para o encorajar, dizendo que a cidade era grande e havia muita coisa que ele podia fazer, mas ao deitar-se Aioros começava a pensar seriamente se teria sido boa decisão vir para Atenas.

O segundo dia de procura dera no mesmo que o primeiro, e o terceiro rapidamente veio bater à porta.

Era dia de feira e Aioros vagueava pelas ruas apinhadas, sombriamente passando por entre as tendas. Quase que perdera a vontade de procurar trabalho, cansado da resposta que constantemente obtia: «Não!» Estava a fazer uma pausa, a observar uma gaiola cheia de pintos amarelos para venda que o fizera recordar da única vez em que estivera na cidade antes desta, com a sua mãe.

Oh, como ele tinha saudades da mãe e do pai, mais que nunca, pois só agora pudera repousar de toda a agitação e pensar. Como ele desejava que estivessem todos juntos, em família. Ele nem se ia queixar mais de ter de levar as cabras para os pastos nas montanhas! Não importava mais a quantidade de olhos estranhos que estivessem a olhar para ele, desde que soubesse que estava tudo bem em casa...

Foi então que alguém passou por ele a correr e deu-lhe um encontrão. Aioros caiu ao chão pois não estava de todo à espera. Sacudia o poda roupa já gasta, quando reparou que lhe faltava a bolsa com o dinheiro que D. Matilde lhe dera para fazer compras. Tinha sido roubado!

Pôs-se em perseguição do ladrão, amaldiçoando a sua má sorte e tudo o que aquela cidade lhe trouxera de mau. Viu o homem a dobrar uma esquina e por lá se meteu também. Teve muito tempo para se arrepender de o ter feito quando deu de caras com um grupo de quatro ou cinco, cada um com pior aspecto e mais ameaçador que o outro.

Ainda se tentou voltar para sair pelo mesmo sítio por onde entrara, mas nada feito. Mais dois rufiões de sorrisos desdentados e facas em riste o cercaram. Aioros ficou sem saber que fazer, só podia mesmo ficar a vê-los a aproximarem-se lentamente. Até que...

Subitamente, um homem caiu-lhe ao lado, vindo do céu. _Não, estúpido, deve ter saltado de um prédio. _Sem uma palavra de explicação, uma luz branca formou-se no punho dele e Aioros sentiu uma onde de poder a percorrê-lo. No instante seguinte, sem que se desse conta de como isso sucedera, todos os ladrões estavam caídos no chão e o misterioso homem levava Aioros dali para fora.

Já em plena feira, Aioros pôde vê-lo melhor, à luz do dia. Tinha cara de ser corajoso e havia à sua volta uma estranha aura de poder. Usava uma capa branca que o cobria até aos pés.

— Tiveste sorte em eu estar por perto, miúdo. Estás bem?

— Sim — foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, pois o que queria realmente perguntar, e não devia, era — Quem é o senhor? — _Bolas_. Ele riu-se mas não respondeu.

— Em que é que estavas a pensar, a ir atrás deles daquela maneira? — Aioros não sabia responder e limitou-se a olhar fascinado para o homem que lhe sorria. — Aiai, até tens piada, puto, mas agora volta para casa para os teus pais antes que te metas em mais sarilhos.

— Não tenho pais — saltou-lhe da boca antes que pudesse pensar. _Que é que se passa comigo hoje?!_ O homem, que já se preparava para ir embora estacou e voltou a olhar para Aioros, desta vez com ar mais interessado.

— É mesmo? Mas tens casa, certo? — Mais uma vez, Aioros não sentiu necessidade de ocultar nada ao homem.

— Até ao final da semana, pelo menos, tenho.

— Chamo-me Deneb e vivo no Santuário de Atena. Sou um dos seus Cavaleiros — respondeu ele por fim. Aioros não fazia ideia do que era um "cavaleiro", mas, sabe-se lá porquê, achou que era uma altura conveniente para dizer que tinha um irmão. Deneb riu-se.

— Agora sim, acho-te piada! Há qualquer coisa em ti que me está a deixar intrigado. Terá sido por vontade da deusa que nos conhecemos? — Aioros continuava sem saber do que é que o outro estava a falar, mas incrivelmente parecia-lhe tudo muito bem. — Não tens mesmo para onde ir?

— Não. Está uma senhora muito simpática a tomar conta de mim e do meu irmão, mas ela só pode ficar connosco até ao final da semana. Depois disso...

— Então tomo eu conta de vocês dois! Vais ser o meu aprendiz. É uma vida difícil, mas é uma vida. E é certamente melhor do que acabar a vaguear aqui pelas ruas. Aceitas? — Aioros não viu ali qualquer problema. Sentia uma empatia qualquer com o homem e começava já a gostar dele e da sua maneira de ser. A parte da "vida difícil" do discurso não o assustara minimamente. — Então vamos buscar o teu irmão.

Aioros conduziu-o até à pequenina porta de entrada da casa da D. Matilde. Aí, Deneb deixou-se ficar para trás.

— Talvez seja melhor ires tu buscá-lo, eu espero aqui em baixo.

Aioros concordou e entrou em casa, radiante com as boas notícias que tinha para dar.

— D. Matilde, D. Matilde! Achei um sítio onde eu e o Aiolia podemos ficar! Vamos mudar-nos imediatamente para lá! — A senhora ficou contente também.

— Que bom, Aioros! Eu disse-te que a tua sorte ia mudar! Onde é que é? — Uma vez mais, algo estranho passou pela cabeça de Aioros e ele achou por bem não dizer exactamente para onde ia. Achava que não devia envolvê-la.

— Ah, não decorei o nome da rua... — disse enquanto arrumava apressadamente as suas coisas na mochila, rezando para que a D. Matilde não fizesse mais perguntas. Por sorte, não fez.

— Mas é óptimo! Fico muito feliz por vocês! — Ela passou Aiolia para os braços do seu irmão, que já alçava a sacola e se pusera à porta. — De certeza que ficam os dois bem?

— Sim, não se preocupe e obrigado por tudo, D. Matilde. Se não tivesse sido a senhora... — Abraçaram-se rapidamente em despedida.

— Vá, vá. Não gosto de despedidas! Felicidades para os dois e não se esqueçam de passar por aqui de vez em quando, ouviste? Agora põe-te a andar!

— Sempre que possível, D. Matilde! Obrigado por tudo e desculpe não ter trazido as compras! — Só ouviu a porta a fechar-se, mas tinha a certeza que ela não se importava. Cá em baixo, voltou a encontrar Deneb, encostado à parede como o deixara, à sua espera.

— Pronto para ir?

Respondeu-lhe que sim e puseram-se a caminho, atravessando a cidade até às belas ruínas que tinham cumprimentado Aioros no dia em que chegara a Atenas. De perto eram ainda mais bonitas, se bem que no geral continuasse a preferir a cidade à noite.

— Como é que te chamas, miúdo?

— Aioros e o meu irmão é o Aiolia — respondeu-lhe com orgulho.

— Humm... Tenho a sensação de que esses são dois nomes de que no futuro muita gente terá dificuldade em esquecer facilmente...

Para o bem e para o mal, Aioros deu as boas-vindas a uma nova vida, ignorando tudo o que esta lhe reservava e prestando pouca atenção ao tom profético das palavras de Deneb.

**Fim **

Notas: Há certos livros que eu nunca deveria ter tido que ler. Um deles, infelizmente, é leitura obrigatória na escola. Isso, aliado ao facto de estar um dia completamente cinzento, deixou-me tão melancólica que me fez escrever isto de uma assentada só. Agora, posso continuar com a minha outra fic "A Torre dos Ventos". E sim, é verdade, aquela frase é mesmo do bronco do Seiya...

Disclaimer: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco são criação do Kurumada e pertencem-lhe a ele e não sei quem mais. A mim é que não! Esta fic foi escrita para fins de entretenimento, não lucrativos. 


End file.
